


Draco and the Quest for Life and.........Love?

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: When Draco joined St.Mungo's, he expected to live a normal life....as normal as a redeemed Malfoy's life could be, that is. What he didn't expect was for his co-healer to instill something in him. He certainly didn't account for love.....not at all.......





	1. Draco, the Healer

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the Harry Potter characters……

We all know how the war ended and what happened after nineteen years. 

 

But, what happened in between? 

 

This is my version of the intervening years in Draco’s life where he grows from the misled teen to the responsible adult. 

 

It follows Draco from three years after the end of the war………….

 

“I don’t think this the way to go about redeeming yourself, Draco” Narcissa Malfoy insisted as she saw him off at the door to the Malfoy Manor.

 

Draco had changed after the war. It was plain for anybody to see. 

 

But, his mother, even after three years, insisted that working at St.Mungo’s was not the way to redeem himself. 

 

Not that he paid much heed to her, but Draco liked to think that he respected his Mum’s wishes.

 

After all, that’s what had been lacking in her marriage, Lucius had never listened to her. 

_And that_ , he thought as he apparated to his flat, _was what had destroyed his life…….._

 

 

Hello, everyone……..This is my first fanfic so I’d like to know what you guys think about it…….

 

Review, please!!!!!!!!!

 

Preview of next chap: 

 

“Yes, Potter. I do know what I’m doing. If you will be so kind as to remove yourself from here, I’d be able to cure your charming girlfriend, here”

 

“Alright! I leaving” huffed Harry before leaving the room. 

 

Draco quickly performed some spells to get rid of the additional head that she had been sporting. 

 

“She’s back to normal, Potter. You can stop trying to eavesdrop now” he said and added to Ginny,”I don’t know how you put up with his…..curiosity” 

 

Until the next time……….. 


	2. Blue Robes and Familiar Faces

Disclaimer : I don’t own any of the Harry Potter characters……

Chapter 2 : Blue robes and familiar faces

“Wake up, Draco”

“Come on, get up”

“Do you want a bucket of water?”

“Draconis Lucius Malfoy! Wake up now or……..”

“Draco! Your Mum is here!”

“What? Where?”

Draco shot up from bed and went looking throughout the flat for his mother.

“Why did you say that?” he growled as he fell back on the bed after a futile search for his mother.

“Well! That was the only way to get you out of bed….”

Draco got out of bed, mumbling something about stupid alarm clocks and their stupid ways of waking people.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As he entered the St.Mungo’s hospital, he noted that there was less commotion than what was usual on a Saturday. 

Didn’t anybody grow any unusual body parts today? He wondered as he entered the room labeled “DRACO MALFOY DEPUTY HEAD OF MAGICAL MALADIES” 

 

Ah! The joys of being the assistant head he thought as he looked around the room at the other healers bustling about in their neon green robes. 

 

His own robes were a deep blue, signifying that he was higher up in the organization than the others.

There were several such classifications in the uniform. Yellow meant trainee; neon green meant healer and there were such other colours that he couldn’t be bothered to remember.

As he sat at his table, a trainee burst into the room and said, “Healer Malfoy! There is a problem”

“When isn’t there a problem?” he sighed as he went over to look at his first patient of the day.

And thus, the day went from one patient to another.

Now, one might wonder how the world’s most impatient person, namely Draco, could have become a healer. He often thought about it himself. 

 

In the beginning it had been difficult. St.Mungo’s was wary of his interest in healing and of course some patients simply refused to be treated by him. 

 

But, as the days wore on, he was able to gain the trust of the wizarding world and now, some patients even specifically asked for him.

 

Like Mrs. Appleby he thought as he hurried to look at her. The woman was around her sixties and was a regular visitor there. These visits were primarily initiated by her undeterred attempts to cook using magic.

 

“Hello Mrs. Appleby!” Draco greeted her as he entered the room where she was admitted.

 

“Oh! Hello Draco! Good day to you” she said and immediately began to faint.

 

There goes her good day. 

 

XXXXXXXXX 

 

“I’m leaving for the day, Claire. Healer Weasley will be here soon” Draco said as he took his cloak and prepared to leave.

 

“There is just one more patient for you, Healer Malfoy” Claire said as she led a man in.

 

And so, we meet again Draco thought as he saw Potter enter the room.

 

“What happened Potter? Confounded yourself?”

 

“Malfoy. The war hasn’t done you any good, I see”

 

“What’s the matter, Potter? I don’t have time to waste on you”

 

“It’s Ginny…”

 

At the mention of her name, Ginny Weasley came into the room with her heads looking to the floor. Wait ……..heads?

 

“What did you do, Potter?”

 

“I…….”

 

“Never mind. Miss. Weasley, if you will” he said as he directed her to a table by his side and began waving his wand checking for any permanent spell damage.

 

“What happened, Miss. Weasley?”

 

“Well……Harry took me out for breakfast today and he tried to conjure up something, I’m not sure what”

 

“A bouquet of flowers” Harry replied as he looked at Ginny with guilt “I messed up the spell and…..”

 

“How did the spell hit her?”

 

“I might have been holding the wand in front of her face”

 

Stupid Potter. How he defeated Voldemort is beyond me.

 

Harry looked on warily as Draco tried several tests to assess the cause.

 

“Alright, I will have to ask you to leave the room for a few minutes, Potter”

 

“What? No way! I’m not leaving her alone with you Malfoy! Do you think I’m stupid?”

 

“You don’t want me to answer that”

 

“How do I know that you won’t kidnap her while I’m gone? Do you even know what you have to do? You might even make her situation worse that it already is!”

 

“I don’t think the situation can get any worse than this. And, yes Potter. I do know what I’m doing. If you will be so kind as to remove yourself from here, I’d be able to cure your charming girlfriend, here”

 

“Alright! I’m leaving” huffed Harry before leaving the room.

 

Draco quickly performed some spells to get rid of the additional head that she had been sporting.

 

“She’s back to normal, Potter. You can stop trying to eavesdrop now” he said and added to Ginny, ”I don’t know how you put up with his…..curiosity” 

 

“I don’t either” she muttered so that Harry wouldn’t be able to hear.

 

“Now, Potter. I don’t think there is any more reason for you to torture me with your presence. Leave”

 

“Do you treat all your patients this way, Malfoy?”

 

“Do you take all your girlfriends out for breakfast, Potter?”

 

“What?.........She………That……..”

 

“Cat got your tongue, Potter?”

 

“That is none of your business, Malfoy!” Harry said as he left the room with Ginny.

 

Feeling refreshed, Draco exited his room.

 

Nothing like a good spar to energize you he thought as he walked towards the exit.

 

Yellow robes, green robes, blue robes…….

 

What did blue mean?

 

Never mind

 

Just as he was about to leave the hospital, he saw a blue robed woman on the steps.

 

She seems familiar…..Now, where have I seen her?

 

A/n: Hi everybody!!!!!!Hope you are enjoying the story. Id like to have some suggestions as to whose POV you’d like next. Draco? Astoria? Or Blaise?

 

Review, as always.

 

Preview of next chapter:

 

“What do they mean, Patil?”

 

“Why are you so curious?”

 

“Forget it!”

 

“No need to be so impatient, Malfoy. Blue robes mean……..” 


	3. Old friends and undecipherable runes

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters……

Chapter 3 : Old friends and undecipherable runes

Draco looked at the house that loomed before him with something akin to happiness. Calling on his friends, especially this one, was one of his most favored pass times.

Over the years, Draco had managed to gain and retain the friendship of Blaise Zabini.

Now, entering his house, Draco was faced at once with the homey feel of it as well as the subtle hints at the wealth of its residents.

The first was what he had longed for in his own home in his early years. Now, though, he knew there never had been any hope for that at all.

As he proceeded to the kitchen, (Yes, that was where Blaise and Pansy were) he heard voices from within. Not wanting to embarrass them, he knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds.

"You don't have to knock every time, Draco" Pansy admonished as she opened the door to let him in." We were just talking about you"

"What about me?"

"We were just wondering how long it would be before you settled down" Blaise commented as he drank his coffee.

His deep blue eyes stared right into Draco's stormy grey ones as if trying to decipher an answer from them.

Just like deciphering his runes Draco thought as turned to look at Pansy.

After the war, Blaise had gone to Egypt in order to escape the post war trauma and had gotten fascinated with the hieroglyphics and had started researching them.

"Any luck on that Chinese rune, Blaise?"

"I just can't find a pattern, Draco. There are just so many symbols to learn! It's frustrating not to understand anything"

"You'll get it eventually, Blaise" Draco said as he took the cup of coffee Pansy offered. After taking her own cup, she sat beside Blaise and looked at Draco.

"Don't change the subject, Draco"

"I'm not, Blondie"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not blond!"

"I never said that, did I?" Darco smirked at Blaise.

"Children! Please stop fighting"

Pouting, Pansy got up to leave the room when she heard Draco murmur something like "elusive as the Scarlet Pimpernel"

"Scarlet, what?"

"Nothing"

"Is it a muggle book?"

"Yeah"

"I'll never understand your fascination with them, Draco" she said as she sat down again.

Close call.

"So, who's elusive?"

Or not.

"No one"

"Come on, Draco. You can tell us"

Blaise's eyes sparkled with interest as he, who was nearer to Draco heard what he mumbled under his breath.

"I know the coffee is intriguing, Draco but could you please be a bit louder?"

"There is this girl I've been trying to find………"

"And"

"And…..nothing"

"Nothing?"

"I haven't been able to find her. She works in 's for heavens sake!"

"Which section? I have friends there. Maybe I could help you" Pansy squealed enthusiastically.

Ever since marrying Blaise, Pansy had had this insane idea that everyone around her should be as happy as her. And Draco topped that list.

If anybody deserves a good life, Draco does Blaise thought as he listened to Draco describe the girl.

"I didn't get a close look at her. All I know is that she has blond hair"

"Reeeeal helpful Draco. That just narrows it down to 60% of the women population"

"She wears blue robes"

"Draco!"

"No no. I meant she wears the blue robes that 's gives to its employees".

"Like yours? So she is a Deputy Head too?"

"I'd know the Deputy Heads from a mile off, Pansy. Her robes are pale blue unlike mine"

"What does that mean? All this colors and codes confuse me"

So says the wife of one of the world's best code breakers Draco found himself smirking as he began to answer her question.

"Pale blue robes mean………"

Flashback:

"Hey Malfoy!"

Draco turned as he heard his name called.

"You are……….Patil?"

"Padma Patil"

"You went to Hogwarts, right?"

"Yes"

"So, what did you want?"

"Nothing, Draco. I just wanted to greet you. I work at the reception table here"

"Then how come I've never seen you here before?"

"You just never noticed"

"Oh! I must be going now"

"Alright, Malfoy. See you 'round"

"Ya……..Hey, wait!"

"Yes?"

"Do you know which Department healers wear pale blue robes?"

"What is it to you, Malfoy?"

"What do they mean, Patil?"

"Why are you so curious?"

"Forget it!"

"No need to be so impatient, Malfoy. Blue robes mean Muggle medication, but there are several sections in them. You have to be a bit more specific. Did you notice the right hand?"

"Why would I do that?"

"'cause there are bands on them that signify the sections"

"Oh! Thanks, Patil"

"Now will you tell me why you are so curious?"

"I don't think I will. Bye, Patil"

"Until the next time, Malfoy"

There won't be a next time he thought as he returned to his room irritated with Gryffindors and their curiosities.

End of flashback

"Muggle medication. There are several sections in them and I don't know which one she is in"

"Isn't there anything else you had noticed about her?"

"Well………"

"What?"

"This isn't going to be very useful, but, she was wearing a sort of……..brooch, I guess, which was that of a spread eagle. It didn't look like something you'd find in stores, you know. It was the family heirloom sort of thing"

"So you are searching for a blond haired, eagle brooch-wearing, healer who knows muggle medication and works at 's, right?"

"Yes"

"I think you should abandon this search right now Draco"

"Why?"

"You are wasting time"

"Do you know her?"

"No!" Pansy said quickly.

Too quickly Draco thought as he retorted.

"You are the one who insists on me settling down and when I find someone you want me to abandon her"

"I want a good life for you, Draco. That's why I'm telling you to do this"

"Whatever, Pansy. I must be leaving now" he said as he got up to leave.

"Don't forget what I said, Draco." Pansy almost warned as she let him out.

"You are hiding something" Blaise said as he circled his arms around her waist.

"I never was good at lying to you. Might as well….I know who he is talking about"

"You do? That's great! But why didn't you tell him?"

"It's the best for the both of them"

"Why?"

"Draco needs some one who will understand him, not some one who would hate the mere mention of his name".

"Who is she? Who could hate Draco so?"

"Astoria Greengrass"

"Ah…….."

What's with all the mystery? First Patil with her inquisitiveness and now Pansy's refusal to tell him who she was. Pansy knows who she is. Definitely. I'll find her out. Damn if I won't.

A/n: Hi guys! I don't know if the Blaise/Pansy pairing was okay but I just thought that they would be perfect as a couple. They are going to have a crucial role in the story. I don't know much about Chinese hieroglyphics so I apologize if there was any mistake. And I didn't mean to offend blond haired people, either.

As always……….review!


End file.
